


It's Always Been You

by Trashmagines



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmagines/pseuds/Trashmagines
Summary: Matt turns up alive and you welcome him home.





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Request: No worries if you don't write it, but if you do I would love to see some fluffy Matt Murdock/Reader smut? Could occur when he finally turns up alive at the start of season 3. But if you don't write smut, then totally ignore this or just turn it into pure fluff- happy either way!
> 
> TrAshy Says: Well here it is, my first ever smut. Since it's been posted I'm assuming I liked it enough to let others read it lmao. Reader has a vagina just so we're all aware. Enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: Character death mention, Smut y'all

_Matt had snuck into your room that fateful night and tried to rapidly explain to you why he was making the decision he was. At the end of his short speech, he'd kissed your cheek and told you he loved you before turning to make his exit. When your mind finally caught up with his words, you'd let out a frustrated sigh._

**_"You love me, but it's not enough."_ **

_Matt couldn't bring himself to confirm or deny the statement; his thoughts were too clouded by the goal he had his sights on. He said nothing and slipped out your bedroom window for what you knew would be the last time._

* * *

 

You were in Matt's kitchen absentmindedly sipping a glass of water and watching the lights flash against his windows. You'd been staying over the past few nights, somehow thinking sleep would come easier to you here rather than at your own place. His rent for this month had been paid by you with some help from Karen and Foggy, none of you really willing to believe he was gone.  _'But he is,'_ you tried to reason with yourself  _'No one would have survived that.'_ You're thinking of all the arrangements that will need to be made when you hear the apartment's front door open and close. Quietly, you grab a knife from one of the drawers, ready to defend yourself against whatever night creature Hell's Kitchen has managed to conjure up. However, as your y/e/c eyes adjust to the silhouette, you're surprised by the  _very familiar_  figure that has just casually draped his jacket and hat over the back of the couch. When they hear your small intake of breath they turn, and you finally see  _his_ face. 

_**"Y/N?"**_ Matt questions, his voice carrying through the otherwise quiet apartment.

Your shock renders you unable to speak or move or do  _anything_.

_**"Y/N, is that you?"** _

_**"...Matt?!"** _

His face instantly relaxes at the sound of your voice as he makes his way towards you. You set the knife down on the counter, the soft clang vaguely catching Matt's attention as he pulls you to his chest.

_**"Were you going to stab me in my own apartment?"** _

_**"I thought you were an intruder considering Matt Murdock had a building fall on him."** _

Matt chuckles softly and the sound makes you smile. You wanted to be mad at him. You wanted to scream at him for leaving you to be with  _her_ , for choosing certain death over his life with you. But the anger and sadness you feel subside the longer he holds you, and you silently curse yourself for not being a little stronger. 

_**"I'm sorry."** _

_**"I'll get over the initial shock, don't worry."** _

_**"No, Y/N,"**_ Matt takes your face in his hands,  _ **"I'm sorry for leaving you, I-"**_

_**"It's okay, Matt. Elektra was... You loved her, more than you loved me. I accepted that the night you left."** _

Matt shakes his head, whispering  _'no'_ over and over again until he connects his lips to yours. Even after the time that has passed, after the sleepless nights, after trying to convince yourself to let this man go, the kiss leaves you breathless and wanting. By the time he pulls away you're both panting and you try to will your lungs to work properly.

_**"Yes, I loved her, but not more than you."** _

_**"You were willing to die for her."** _

_**"I'm willing to die for you; thankfully you've never put me in that situation."** _

_**"Matt, really it's-"** _

_**"Elektra was a part of my past I thought I'd gotten away from. I was devastated when she died the first time, so seeing her alive again was... I was selfish and careless, Y/N. But when I woke up, all I could think about was you. How much I must have hurt you. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that."** _

Tears form in both of your eyes; he feels yours spill over and you see his. You know he's telling you the truth, pouring all of his feelings out in typical Matt Murdock fashion. You think you'll chew him out for everything later, but right now he's here with you, he's  _actually here_ , and all you want to do is feel his skin against yours to solidify that fact. He seems to be thinking along the same lines, because he kisses you again, more passionately this time. You pull away reluctantly and he lets you lead him to his bed. You flick on the lamp beside it as you guide him to sit in front of you, then grasp the hem of his shirt and tug it off, tossing it in a corner somewhere. Matt pulls you to him and his hands circle your waist, pushing the fabric of your shirt up somewhat so that he can place kisses on your abdomen. Your hands run through his already mussed hair and you say the words he's been wanting to hear since waking up in the orphanage.

_**"I love you, Matt Murdock."** _

Matt looks up at you with pure love and lust in his softened eyes, and though you know he can't see the same look in your own, you hope he can feel the emotions radiating from you. He stands slowly, his hands dragging your sleep shirt up with the movement before pulling it over your head and throwing it towards the same corner you chucked his. He's pleasantly surprised to find there's nothing underneath but before he can touch you, you drag your hands down his chest and over his torso, your fingers running over relatively new and old cuts and bruises. He doesn't give you enough time to worry about his physical state and instead switches places with you so that he can push you to lay on the bed. You scoot to the middle of the mattress and he follows your movement, crawling between your already parted legs to hover over you. 

You bring your lips together again and when he pulls away, you lightly tug at his bottom lip which earns you a soft groan and a hand coasting down your body and straight into your underwear. You try to comment on his impatience, but he slides a finger into you and all that comes out is a gasp. Matt kisses his way down your body, the hand that isn't preoccupied exploring the skin he can reach, his ears relishing the small pants coming from you. He momentarily ceases his actions to pull your shorts and underwear off, and as soon as they're gone he's right back between your legs. His mouth is on you now, working expertly in tandem with his hand to bring you the bliss you've craved for so long. But you don't want it  _yet_. 

_**"Wait, Matt. I want to...with you. I need you, please."** _

Matt pulls away from you and nods once, smirking and standing to make his way to the bedside drawer. You watch him intently as he feels around the various items he's tossed in there, fingers finally fishing out the condom he was searching for. Aware of your eyes on him, he makes a short show of dropping his pants and underwear, his member springing free of the confining garments. The small whine that escapes you has Matt rolling on the condom and making his way back over your body quickly. He positions himself at your entrance, simultaneously trying to sense if you're giving off any signs of hesitation. You confidently pull him in for a desirous kiss, and he slides into you with no reservations. You both moan loudly at the feeling of being together, the feeling of  _finally_ , and after a few moments you wrap your legs around Matt to signal that you're ready. 

_Home_. As he thrusts into you, Matt can only think that he's truly home. Your bodies are clinging to each other, you're both kissing and marking any skin you have access to, and the sensual sounds flowing from you wantonly are like music to Matt's hypersensitive ears. It's been too long and Matt knows he won't last much longer, so one of his hands reach down to work on your clit and he slightly changes his angle to repeatedly hit the spot inside you that makes you scream. His name leaves your lips again and again, your voice beginning to crescendo until you clench around him. He continues thrusting as neatly as he can to prolong your pleasure, but the feel of your y/s/c skin against his and the hammering of your heartbeat ringing around him causes him to cum, spilling himself into the condom. 

You both lie there, sweaty and breathless and thoroughly satisfied. A couple minutes pass, and Matt carefully slides out of you before making his way to the bathroom to take care of his post-coital business. He returns with a warm damp towel in hand and proceeds to wipe down your body with you smiling at his attentiveness. When he's done, he pitches the rag into the hamper you both clearly forgot about in the haste to get your clothes off, and you pull the covers back to slide under them. He slips in next to you, opting to lay his head on your chest instead of spoon. You card your fingers through his hair and he relaxes into the touch. 

_**"I love you, Y/N. I really am sorry."** _

_**"I know, Matt, and I love you too. Get some sleep."** _

Matt grins and murmurs _'Yeah, yeah'_ , both of your eyes fluttering shut. When you awake you think last night was a  _very_ vivid dream, but the weight on top of you and the soreness in your lower extremities quickly dispel that fear. Matt's soft snores are overshadowed by the sounds of the city and you wrap your arms around his broad shoulders, content to lay a while. 

 

 


End file.
